Sandswept Delta
The Sandswept Delta is a level 9-10 Coliseum venue. Its background is a small stream and delta, surrounded by desert and some tropical plantlife. The Delta favors Light and Shadow-aligned enemies, with the other elements being fairly balanced.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/gde/608964 Monsters Encountered Carmine Serthis.png|link=Carmine Serthis|Carmine Serthis - Arcane Crowned Bonepriest.png|link=Crowned Bonepriest|Crowned Bonepriest - Light Fan Scorpion.png|link=Fan Scorpion|Fan Scorpion - Fire Fuiran.png|link=Fuiran|Fuiran - Nature Greatshell.png|link=Greatshell|Greatshell - Light Iridescent Scaleback.png|link=Iridescent Scaleback|Iridescent Scaleback - Water Nightsky Fuiran.png|link=Nightsky Fuiran|Nightsky Fuiran - Shadow Opheodrys Serthis.png|link=Opheodrys Serthis|Opheodrys Serthis - Wind Peacock Scorpion.png|link=Peacock Scorpion|Peacock Scorpion - Neutral Scaleback.png|link=Scaleback|Scaleback - Ice Serthis Alchemist.png|link=Serthis Alchemist|Serthis Alchemist - Plague Serthis Potionmaster.png|link=Serthis Potionmaster|Serthis Potionmaster - Light Shadow Serpent.png|link=Shadow Serpent|Shadow Serpent - Shadow Shattered Serpent.png|link=Shattered Serpent|Shattered Serpent - Earth Storm Seeker.png|link=Storm Seeker|Storm Seeker - Lightning Possible Loothttps://www1.flightrising.com/forums/gde/1924291#post_21412715 Food ''Insects'' Barbed Tail.png|link=Barbed Tail|Barbed Tail - Fan Scorpion Giant Desert Centipede.png|link=Giant Desert Centipede|Giant Desert Centipede - Crowned Bonepriest Peacock Scorpion Tail.png|link=Peacock Scorpion Tail|Peacock Scorpion Tail - Peacock Scorpion Scalescarab.png|link=Scalescarab|Scalescarab - Serthis Potionmaster Toxindiver.png|link=Toxindiver|Toxindiver - Serthis Alchemist ''Meat'' Banded Rattlesnake.png|link=Banded Rattlesnake|Banded Rattlesnake - Shattered Serpent Bluebite Rattler.png|link=Bluebite Rattler|Bluebite Rattler - Shadow Serpent Cave Gecko.png|link=Cave Gecko|Cave Gecko - Nightsky Fuiran Coral Snake.png|link=Coral Snake|Coral Snake - Carmine Serthis Greatshell Fin.png|link=Greatshell Fin|Greatshell Fin - Greatshell Shiny Anole.png|link=Shiny Anole|Shiny Anole - Fuiran Squall Seeker.png|link=Squall Seeker|Squall Seeker - Storm Seeker ''Seafood'' Broadback Pleco.png|link=Broadback Pleco|Broadback Pleco - Iridescent Scaleback Pleco.png|link=Pleco|Pleco - Scaleback ''Plants'' Ashfall Prickler.png|link=Ashfall Prickler|Ashfall Prickler - Fan Scorpion Black Tulip.png|link=Black Tulip|Black Tulip - Nightsky Fuiran Corpsemaker Ivy.png|link=Corpsemaker Ivy|Corpsemaker Ivy - Nightsky Fuiran Delta Orchid.png|link=Delta Orchid|Delta Orchid - Carmine Serthis Dustbowl Ivy.png|link=Dustbowl Ivy|Dustbowl Ivy - Fuiran Fragrant Orchid.png|link=Fragrant Orchid|Fragrant Orchid - Opheodrys Serthis Sand Creeper.png|link=Sand Creeper|Sand Creeper - Peacock Scorpion, Scaleback ---- Materials ''Organics'' Bonepriest Venom.png|link=Bonepriest Venom|Bonepriest Venom - Crowned Bonepriest Chimera Fangs.png|link=Chimera Fangs|Chimera Fangs - Iridescent Scaleback, Scaleback Fractured Tusk.png|link=Fractured Tusk|Fractured Tusk - Scaleback Fuiran Hide.png|link=Fuiran Hide|Fuiran Hide - Fuiran Nightsky Fuiran Hide.png|link=Nightsky Fuiran Hide|Nightsky Fuiran Hide - Nightsky Fuiran Powerful Serthis Poison.png|link=Powerful Serthis Poison|Powerful Serthis Poison - Serthis Alchemist Reflective Fish Scales.png|link=Reflective Fish Scales|Reflective Fish Scales - Carmine Serthis, Iridescent Scaleback Slimy Tusk.png|link=Slimy Tusk|Slimy Tusk - Greatshell Unstable Serthis Concoction.png|link=Unstable Serthis Concoction|Unstable Serthis Concoction - Serthis Potionmaster ''Dragonmade'' Iridescent Cloth.png|link=Iridescent Cloth|Iridescent Cloth - Iridescent Scaleback Seeker Orb.png|link=Seeker Orb|Seeker Orb - Storm Seeker Shadow Serpentskin.png|link=Shadow Serpentskin|Shadow Serpentskin - Shadow Serpent Shimmering Cloth.png|link=Shimmering Cloth|Shimmering Cloth - Scaleback Snakeskin.png|link=Snakeskin|Snakeskin - Shattered Serpent Arcane Runestone.png|link=Arcane Runestone|Arcane Runestone Earth Runestone.png|link=Earth Runestone|Earth Runestone Fire Runestone.png|link=Fire Runestone|Fire Runestone Ice Runestone.png|link=Ice Runestone|Ice Runestone Light Runestone.png|link=Light Runestone|Light Runestone Lightning Runestone.png|link=Lightning Runestone|Lightning Runestone Nature Runestone.png|link=Nature Runestone|Nature Runestone Plague Runestone.png|link=Plague Runestone|Plague Runestone Shadow Runestone.png|link=Shadow Runestone|Shadow Runestone Water Runestone.png|link=Water Runestone|Water Runestone Wind Runestone.png|link=Wind Runestone|Wind Runestone ---- Apparel Bloodscale Bracers.png|link=Bloodscale Bracers|Bloodscale Bracers Bloodscale Greaves.png|link=Bloodscale Greaves|Bloodscale Greaves Bloodscale Shoulder Guards.png|link=Bloodscale Shoulder Guards|Bloodscale Shoulder Guards Bloodscale Tail Guard.png|link=Bloodscale Tail Guard|Bloodscale Tail Guard Bloodscale Wing Guard.png|link=Bloodscale Wing Guard|Bloodscale Wing Guard Bloody Arm Bandages.png|link=Bloody Arm Bandages|Bloody Arm Bandages Bloody Head Bandage.png|link=Bloody Head Bandage|Bloody Head Bandage Brown Feathered Bones.png|link=Brown Feathered Bones|Brown Birdskull Set Brown Wizard Hat.png|link=Brown Wizard Hat|Brown Wizard Hat Cleaver.png|link=Cleaver|Cleaver Copper Steampunk Gloves.png|link=Copper Steampunk Gloves|Copper Steampunk Gloves Copper Steampunk Goggles.png|link=Copper Steampunk Goggles|Copper Steampunk Goggles Copper Steampunk Scarf.png|link=Copper Steampunk Scarf|Copper Steampunk Scarf Copper Steampunk Spats.png|link=Copper Steampunk Spats|Copper Steampunk Spats The Crimson Rogue.png|link=The Crimson Rogue|Crimson Rogue Set Crown of Bones.png|link=Crown of Bones|Crown of Bones - Crowned Bonepriest Dented Iron Boots.png|link=Dented Iron Boots|Dented Iron Boots Dented Iron Gauntlets.png|link=Dented Iron Gauntlets|Dented Iron Gauntlets Dented Iron Gorget.png|link=Dented Iron Gorget|Dented Iron Gorget Dented Iron Pauldrons.png|link=Dented Iron Pauldrons|Dented Iron Pauldrons Dented Iron Tail Cuffs.png|link=Dented Iron Tail Cuffs|Dented Iron Tail Cuffs Emerald Aviator Boots.png|link=Emerald Aviator Boots|Emerald Aviator Boots Emerald Aviator Gloves.png|link=Emerald Aviator Gloves|Emerald Aviator Gloves Emerald Aviator Helmet.png|link=Emerald Aviator Helmet|Emerald Aviator Helmet Emerald Aviator Satchel.png|link=Emerald Aviator Satchel|Emerald Aviator Satchel Firebreather Cape.png|link=Firebreather Cape|Firebreather Cape Forest Green Chest Wrap.png|link=Forest Green Chest Wrap|Forest Green Chest Wrap Forest Green Tail Wrap.png|link=Forest Green Tail Wrap|Forest Green Tail Wrap Forest Green Wing Wraps.png|link=Forest Green Wing Wraps|Forest Green Wing Wraps Green Highnoon Hank.png|link=Green Highnoon Hank|Green Highnoon Hank - Opheodrys Serthis Mage's Cranberry Overcoat.png|link=Mage's Cranberry Overcoat|Mage's Cranberry Overcoat Nebula Starsilk Circlet.png|link=Nebula Starsilk Circlet|Nebula Starsilk Circlet Nebula Starsilk Cloak.png|link=Nebula Starsilk Cloak|Nebula Starsilk Cloak Nebula Starsilk Earrings.png|link=Nebula Starsilk Earrings|Nebula Starsilk Earrings Nebula Starsilk Scarf.png|link=Nebula Starsilk Scarf|Nebula Starsilk Scarf Nebula Starsilk Shawl.png|link=Nebula Starsilk Shawl|Nebula Starsilk Shawl Nebula Starsilk Sleeves.png|link=Nebula Starsilk Sleeves|Nebula Starsilk Sleeves Nebula Starsilk Socks.png|link=Nebula Starsilk Socks|Nebula Starsilk Socks Nebula Starsilk Tailwrap.png|link=Nebula Starsilk Tailwrap|Nebula Starsilk Tailwrap Nebula Starsilk Wingdrapes.png|link=Nebula Starsilk Wingdrapes|Nebula Starsilk Wingdrapes Pathfinder's Gloves.png|link=Pathfinder's Gloves|Pathfinder's Gloves Pathfinder's Leggings.png|link=Pathfinder's Leggings|Pathfinder's Leggings Pathfinder's Tail Twist.png|link=Pathfinder's Tail Twist|Pathfinder's Tail Twist Pathfinder's Treads.png|link=Pathfinder's Treads|Pathfinder's Treads Pretty Pink Arm Bow.png|link=Pretty Pink Arm Bow|Pretty Pink Arm Bow Pretty Pink Neck Bow.png|link=Pretty Pink Neck Bow|Pretty Pink Neck Bow Pretty Pink Tail Bow.png|link=Pretty Pink Tail Bow|Pretty Pink Tail Bow Pretty White Neck Bow.png|link=Pretty White Neck Bow|Pretty White Neck Bow Romantic Red Rose.png|link=Romantic Red Rose|Romantic Red Rose - Carmine Serthis Simple Darksteel Bracelets.png|link=Simple Darksteel Bracelets|Simple Darksteel Bracelets Simple Darksteel Necklace.png|link=Simple Darksteel Necklace|Simple Darksteel Necklace Simple Darksteel Wing Bangles.png|link=Simple Darksteel Wing Bangles|Simple Darksteel Wing Bangles Simple Darksteel Wing Cuffs.png|link=Simple Darksteel Wing Cuffs|Simple Darksteel Wing Cuffs Citrine Teardrop Jewelry Box.png|link=Citrine Teardrop Jewelry Box|Citrine Teardrop Set Tropical Birdskull Armband.png|link=Tropical Birdskull Armband|Tropical Birdskull Armband Tropical Birdskull Legband.png|link=Tropical Birdskull Legband|Tropical Birdskull Legband Tropical Birdskull Necklace.png|link=Tropical Birdskull Necklace|Tropical Birdskull Necklace Tropical Birdskull Wingpiece.png|link=Tropical Birdskull Wingpiece|Tropical Birdskull Wingpiece Veteran's Eye Scar.png|link=Veteran's Eye Scar|Veteran's Eye Scar Veteran's Leg Scars.png|link=Veteran's Leg Scars|Veteran's Leg Scars Veteran's Shoulder Scars.png|link=Veteran's Shoulder Scars|Veteran's Shoulder Scars White Wooly Antennae.png|link=White Wooly Antennae|White Wooly Antennae White Wooly Coat.png|link=White Wooly Coat|White Wooly Coat White Wooly Tail.png|link=White Wooly Tail|White Wooly Tail Winterwatcher's Arctic Bags.png|link=Winterwatcher's Arctic Bags|Winterwatcher's Arctic Bags Winterwatcher's Arctic Boots.png|link=Winterwatcher's Arctic Boots|Winterwatcher's Arctic Boots Winterwatcher's Arctic Goggles.png|link=Winterwatcher's Arctic Goggles|Winterwatcher's Arctic Goggles Winterwatcher's Arctic Tail Cozy.png|link=Winterwatcher's Arctic Tail Cozy|Winterwatcher's Arctic Tail Cozy ---- Familiars Carmine Serthis Icon.png|link=Carmine Serthis|Carmine Serthis Crowned Bonepriest Icon.png|link=Crowned Bonepriest|Crowned Bonepriest Fan Scorpion Icon.png|link=Fan Scorpion|Fan Scorpion Fuiran Icon.png|link=Fuiran|Fuiran Greatshell Icon.png|link=Greatshell|Greatshell Iridescent Scaleback Icon.png|link=Iridescent Scaleback|Iridescent Scaleback Nightsky Fuiran Icon.png|link=Nightsky Fuiran|Nightsky Fuiran Opheodrys Serthis Icon.png|link=Opheodrys Serthis|Opheodrys Serthis Peacock Scorpion Icon.png|link=Peacock Scorpion|Peacock Scorpion Scaleback Icon.png|link=Scaleback|Scaleback Serthis Alchemist Icon.png|link=Serthis Alchemist|Serthis Alchemist Serthis Potionmaster Icon.png|link=Serthis Potionmaster|Serthis Potionmaster Shadow Serpent Icon.png|link=Shadow Serpent|Shadow Serpent Shattered Serpent Icon.png|link=Shattered Serpent|Shattered Serpent Storm Seeker Icon.png|link=Storm Seeker|Storm Seeker ---- Battle Items ''Energy Stones'' Scratch.png|link=Scratch|Scratch ''Ability Stones'' Mana Bolt.png|link=Mana Bolt|Mana Bolt Boulder Bolt.png|link=Boulder Bolt|Boulder Bolt Fossilize.png|link=Fossilize|Fossilize Blazing Slash.png|link=Blazing Slash|Blazing Slash Congeal.png|link=Congeal|Congeal Bright Bolt.png|link=Bright Bolt|Bright Bolt Blinding Slash.png|link=Blinding Slash|Blinding Slash Enamor.png|link=Enamor|Enamor Shock Bolt.png|link=Shock Bolt|Shock Bolt Leaf Bolt.png|link=Leaf Bolt|Leaf Bolt Jungle Slash.png|link=Jungle Slash|Jungle Slash Envenom.png|link=Envenom|Envenom Pestilent Slash.png|link=Pestilent Slash|Pestilent Slash Dark Bolt.png|link=Dark Bolt|Dark Bolt Mist Slash.png|link=Mist Slash|Mist Slash Shroud.png|link=Shroud|Shroud Wave Slash.png|link=Wave Slash|Wave Slash Zephyr Bolt.png|link=Zephyr Bolt|Zephyr Bolt Disorient.png|link=Disorient|Disorient Aid.png|link=Aid|Aid Bolster.png|link=Bolster|Bolster Concentration.png|link=Concentration|Concentration Eliminate.png|link=Eliminate|Eliminate Haste.png|link=Haste|Haste Rally.png|link=Rally|Rally Reflect.png|link=Reflect|Reflect Regeneration.png|link=Regeneration|Regeneration Shred.png|link=Shred|Shred Ward.png|link=Ward|Ward ''Augment Stones'' Acuity Fragment.png|link=Acuity Fragment|Acuity Fragment Might Fragment.png|link=Might Fragment|Might Fragment Aquatic Acuity Fragment.png|link=Aquatic Acuity Fragment|Aquatic Acuity Fragment Aquatic Might Fragment.png|link=Aquatic Might Fragment|Aquatic Might Fragment Charged Acuity Fragment.png|link=Charged Acuity Fragment|Charged Acuity Fragment Charged Might Fragment.png|link=Charged Might Fragment|Charged Might Fragment Dark Acuity Fragment.png|link=Dark Acuity Fragment|Dark Acuity Fragment Dark Might Fragment.png|link=Dark Might Fragment|Dark Might Fragment Earthen Acuity Fragment.png|link=Earthen Acuity Fragment|Earthen Acuity Fragment Earthen Might Fragment.png|link=Earthen Might Fragment|Earthen Might Fragment Fiery Acuity Fragment.png|link=Fiery Acuity Fragment|Fiery Acuity Fragment Fiery Might Fragment.png|link=Fiery Might Fragment|Fiery Might Fragment Frozen Acuity Fragment.png|link=Frozen Acuity Fragment|Frozen Acuity Fragment Frozen Might Fragment.png|link=Frozen Might Fragment|Frozen Might Fragment Magical Acuity Fragment.png|link=Magical Acuity Fragment|Magical Acuity Fragment Magical Might Fragment.png|link=Magical Might Fragment|Magical Might Fragment Natural Acuity Fragment.png|link=Natural Acuity Fragment|Natural Acuity Fragment Natural Might Fragment.png|link=Natural Might Fragment|Natural Might Fragment Shining Acuity Fragment.png|link=Shining Acuity Fragment|Shining Acuity Fragment Shining Might Fragment.png|link=Shining Might Fragment|Shining Might Fragment Zephyr Acuity Fragment.png|link=Zephyr Acuity Fragment|Zephyr Acuity Fragment Zephyr Might Fragment.png|link=Zephyr Might Fragment|Zephyr Might Fragment Glass Hybrid Fragment.png|link=Glass Hybrid Fragment|Glass Hybrid Fragment Obsidian Hybrid Fragment.png|link=Obsidian Hybrid Fragment|Obsidian Hybrid Fragment Shale Hybrid Fragment.png|link=Shale Hybrid Fragment|Shale Hybrid Fragment Berserker.png|link=Berserker|Berserker Scholar.png|link=Scholar|Scholar ''Accessory Stones'' Discipline.png|link=Discipline|Discipline ''Items'' Minor Health Potion.png|link=Minor Health Potion|Minor Health Potion ---- Specialty Candycane Gene (Banescale).png|link=Candycane|Primary Gene: Candycane (Banescale) Phantom Gene (Gaoler).png|link=Phantom|Primary Gene: Phantom (Gaoler) Python Gene.png|link=Python|Primary Gene: Python Morph Gene.png|link=Morph|Secondary Gene: Morph Spirit Gene (Gaoler).png|link=Spirit|Secondary Gene: Spirit (Gaoler) Sugarplum Gene (Banescale).png|link=Sugarplum|Secondary Gene: Sugarplum (Banescale) Skeletal Gene (Banescale).png|link=Skeletal|Tertiary Gene: Skeletal (Banescale) Weathered Gene (Gaoler).png|link=Weathered|Tertiary Gene: Weathered (Gaoler) Vial of Hypnotic Sight.png|link=Vial of Hypnotic Sight|Vial of Hypnotic Sight Sandswept Delta Vista Icon.png|link=Vista: Sandswept Delta|Vista: Sandswept Delta Scorched Forest Vista Icon.png|link=Vista: Scorched Forest|Vista: Scorched Forest - Crowned Bonepriest ---- Other ''Trinkets Azure Lure.png|link=Azure Lure|Azure Lure - Peacock Scorpion Cheerful Chime.png|link=Cheerful Chime|Cheerful Chime - Opheodrys Serthis Dancer's Bell.png|link=Dancer's Bell|Dancer's Bell - Carmine Serthis Fisher's Companion.png|link=Fisher's Companion|Fisher's Companion - Fan Scorpion Lost Gladekeeper Sackdoll.png|link=Lost Gladekeeper Sackdoll|Lost Gladekeeper Sackdoll - Fuiran Scroll Case.png|link=Scroll Case|Scroll Case - Storm Seeker Smoldering Flamecaller Puppet.png|link=Smoldering Flamecaller Puppet|Smoldering Flamecaller Puppet - Fan Scorpion Sopping Tidelord Sackdoll.png|link=Sopping Tidelord Sackdoll|Sopping Tidelord Sackdoll - Iridescent Scaleback Chests'' Sandswept Delta Crate.png|link=Bonepriest Crate|Bonepriest Crate - Crowned Bonepriest Scorched Forest Crate.png|link=Crowned Bonepriest Crate|Crowned Bonepriest Crate - Crowned Bonepriest Fishscale Basket.png|link=Fishscale Basket|Fishscale Basket - Carmine Serthis, Opheodrys Serthis Sandswept Delta Crate.png|link=Fuiran Crate|Fuiran Crate - Fuiran Glimmerscale Basket.png|link=Glimmerscale Basket|Glimmerscale Basket - Opheodrys Serthis Sandswept Delta Crate.png|link=Greatshell Crate|Greatshell Crate - Greatshell Sandswept Delta Crate.png|link=Hydra Scales Crate|Hydra Scales Crate Sandswept Delta Crate.png|link=Iridescent Scaleback Crate|Iridescent Scaleback Crate - Iridescent Scaleback Sandswept Delta Crate.png|link=Iridescent Scales Crate|Iridescent Scales Crate - Iridescent Scaleback Sandswept Delta Crate.png|link=Nightsky Crate|Nightsky Crate - Nightsky Fuiran Sandswept Delta Crate.png|link=Peacock Crate|Peacock Crate - Peacock Scorpion Sandswept Delta Crate.png|link=Peacock Scorpion Crate|Peacock Scorpion Crate - Peacock Scorpion Sandswept Delta Crate.png|link=Shadow Crate|Shadow Crate - Shadow Serpent Sandswept Delta Crate.png|link=Shadow Serpent Crate|Shadow Serpent Crate - Shadow Serpent Sandswept Delta Crate.png|link=Shattered Crate|Shattered Crate - Shattered Serpent ''Dragon Eggs'' Egg Arcane.png|link=Unhatched Arcane Egg|Unhatched Arcane Egg Egg Earth.png|link=Unhatched Earth Egg|Unhatched Earth Egg Egg Fire.png|link=Unhatched Fire Egg|Unhatched Fire Egg Egg Ice.png|link=Unhatched Ice Egg|Unhatched Ice Egg Egg Light.png|link=Unhatched Light Egg|Unhatched Light Egg Egg Lightning.png|link=Unhatched Lightning Egg|Unhatched Lightning Egg Egg Nature.png|link=Unhatched Nature Egg|Unhatched Nature Egg Egg Plague.png|link=Unhatched Plague Egg|Unhatched Plague Egg Egg Shadow.png|link=Unhatched Shadow Egg|Unhatched Shadow Egg Egg Water.png|link=Unhatched Water Egg|Unhatched Water Egg Egg Wind.png|link=Unhatched Wind Egg|Unhatched Wind Egg See Also References Category:Coliseum Category:Venues